


Paths

by Melime



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: All that stood between them was a choice.





	Paths

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Caminhos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009667) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #061 - choice.

Good and evil, righteousness and deviance, selflessness and selfishness, all that stood between them was a choice, a choice between the right path and the wrong path. For as long as she could remember, Faith believed that to be an irreversible choice, that her corruption meant she was beyond salvation. Still, Buffy never gave up on her, never stopped in her attempts to bring her back. Sometimes, when Faith remembered the brief time they had together, what they had and what they could have had, Faith wanted to believe that it was true, that they could walk the same path.


End file.
